Untitled
by Blake.Van Der Woodsen
Summary: What if instead of Jasper trying to attack Bella, Edward left because of his own choices? Leaving them both to do things they regret. AH
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** AH set in New Moon with some changes. Review=Preview! Tell me what you think!

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Life was great with Edward, except for the fact he was becoming more and more distant. It made me wonder what was going on in that beautiful head of his. I knew it couldn't be another girl because we were soulmates, right?

**EPOV**

Bella was great. She always knows how to keep me interested with her vague comments and cryptic remarks. I'm falling for her. Or I was until I saw Blair that weekend in New York. This shouldn't be happening Bella and I are soulmates, right?

**A/N: **I have no idea what to call it! I need ideas so review! Okay I'm not going to threaten to stop writing but I need to know what you guys think.

Reviews=Previews xD

Xoxo Tori


	2. Chapter 1: Friday The 13th part I

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Twilight Saga only this Fan Fic and any characters I come up with. That being said read on!

* * *

**September 13****th**

**BPOV**

Today's my 18th birthday and all I wanna do is escape from little, dreary Forks and go to big, exciting Manhattan. The one thing Edward is vehemently opposed to. I don't get it. I'm sure he wants to escape as much as I do. I really wanted to spend time with Edward on my birthday but I suppose Alice will have to do.

_-Phone rings-_

"Bella I just saw that we're going to New York and I was wondering why you weren't taking Edward, not that I'm opposed to going with you I just figured you would want to spend time with him on your birthday," said Alice babbling at high speed.

"I do but he doesn't want to go to New York with me and I just don't get it. So would you go with me because all I want to do is have fun," I replied a little sadly.

"Okay! One condition though, you have to let me dress you up." The one thing she knew I would hate.

"Fine, but I get veto power."

"Great! See you in an hour!"

**EPOV**

Today is Bella's birthday and she wants to celebrate by going to New York, more specifically Manhattan, New York. It's like she's intuitive and knows I'm hiding something about that place. I want to go with her but I'm afraid if I see Blair I'll do something incredibly stupid and hurt Bella. The last thing I want to do. So she's probably going to take Alice. I just wish she would choose somewhere else.

_-Read's Alice's mind-_

Great. Alice gets to dress her up and I'm going to miss it. I guess that's what you get when you are hiding things from your girlfriend. I just wish I could come clean to her.

**APOV**

_-Get's vision-_

_Scene:_ Manhattan, New York

_People:_ Me and Bella!

_Activity:_ Partying! A UES party!

_-Call's Bella-_

"Bella I just saw that we're going to New York and I was wondering why you weren't taking Edward, not that I'm opposed to going with you I just figured you would want to spend time with him on your birthday," I babbled at high speed.

"I do but he doesn't want to go to New York with me and I just don't get it. So would you go with me because all I want to do is have fun," she replied a little morosely.

"Okay! One condition though, you have to let me dress you up." The one thing I knew she would be opposed to but go along with just because she wanted to have fun.

"Fine, but I get veto power."

"Great! See you in an hour!"

* * *

**A/N: **What do ya think? Opinions, comments, wanna beta? Hit the little button underneath this note!

Reviews=Previews!


	3. Chapter 2: Friday The 13th part II

**A/N: So Sorry for not updating sooner! I had writer's block and no inspiration! You Guys are lucky I'm doing this instead of my English homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( and I wish I owned the Cullen boys! Oh, almost forgot, I don't own Gossip Girl :( and I wish I owned Chace Crawford! Thank you to my lovely beta ****I love her with all my heart!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friday the 13****th**** (part 2)**

**Edward POV**

For some reason I can't stop thinking about _her_. You know, the girl I met in New York. I don't understand it. I love Bella but Blair...Blair is unique. She's not afraid to stand up for herself. Just remembering that night makes me hard.

_A couple weeks earlier_

Walking into the nightclub all I could think about was Bella. I wish she were here with me. All these girls look like they are trying too hard. Especially that blonde one. Oh god here she comes.

"Hi! I'm Jenny Humphrey," the girl exclaimed eagerly. She got on my nerves so much.

"Hi! I'm Taken," ahaha I couldn't resist.

It made me so happy when she huffed off. I watched her walk back over to her friends, when "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship came on. That's when I saw her, the beautiful brunette. As I listened to the words of the song, I realized they described her perfectly, like it was made for her. OH MY GOD! SHE'S WALKING OVER HERE!! Oh my gosh I can't believe I am acting like a fan girl, but she's just so darn-

"That was rude of you," she admonished me.

"I'm sorry, but your friend can be annoying," I said staring into her wonderfully brown eyes, not unlike Bella's but different. More confident, I think.

"Yeahh, I know. I have to put up with her though, especially since I'm crowning her Queen Bee," okay what did that mean?

She must have sensed my confusion. Because the next thing I heard

"Oh, you're not from around here. Okay so at my school Constance Billiard's School for Girls there's this girl that rules the school. It started with me and since my name is Blair, by the way, the position is called Queen Bee. Since I'm graduating I have to pick some one to take my spot, and she's the best one for the job. Oh, and you might be on Gossip Girl tomorrow, whatever your name is."

"My name is Edward. And what the hell is Gossip Girl?"

"It's a Gossip Site that posts stuff mostly about my school and our brother school, St. Jude's. It was started my freshman year and no one knows who Gossip Girl is."

"Oh, well nice meeting you Blair."

"You too, Edward."

The next thing I felt was a piece of paper being pushed into my hand. It read:

"(214) 345-6897 3 Call me!"

I knew I couldn't do that, but she intrigued me in so many ways.

_Present Day_

Coming back to the present when Bella called my name.

"Edward, Alice and I are leaving."

"Okay, be right down."

Damn, how am I supposed to pass my erection off?

Coming downstairs, it hit me. When I thought about Bella it went away. How strange.

**Alice's POV**

Edward was acting so weird. I've been getting a weird vibe off of him. I don't understand it. Normally all I get from him is love for Bella. Now I sense confusion. Hmm… Eddiekins is confused.

I wonder why? Is it Bella or is it from when he visited his real mom in New York a couple weeks ago? I just don't know. Times like these I wish I could see the future.

I think Bella was confused, too, judging by what she said to me before Edward came downstairs.

"Alice, isn't it strange that Edward isn't hovering over us?" Most curious, Bella.

"You're right, Bella," that is most strange.

"He's probably just nervous," Bella justified.

I don't know, I just don't know Bella.

"Edward, Alice and I are leaving," I heard Bella call.

"Okay, be right down," how strange normally Edward would be all upset he wasn't down here to see her leave.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here it is! Tell me what you think! Oh and check out my beta's stories. They are awesome. Yours truly just might be a character in one of her stories. Okay so revieew! Push that buttonn righht down therre ^ only down! haha i don't think there is a down arrow.**


	4. Chapter 3: Friday The 13th part III

**A/n: So sorry for not updating. I just didn't have any inspiration. But I'm going to try to write you a chapter. Who knows? Maybe I will come up with something. Oh and if I haven't mentioned it before they are vampires. I changed my mind. Though Alice has Jasper's power, too. Jasper will be human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl. Though I wish I owned them Cullen men and Chace Crawford.**

**BPOV**

Alice and I finally made it to New York. First thing on the agenda, shopping; it's like my personal form of torture. Alice had a hard time convincing me to go.

"Bella," Alice whines, "please, please, please. You have to come. You said that I could play Bella Barbie."

"Fine, only because I don't break my promises." She can be so persistent some times.

"YAY! Okay, I was thinking we would start on 5th Avenue and go from there. I really want to stop by Bendel's." What the hell is Bendel's?

"Sure, Alice, whatever you say."

I had a feeling that today was going to be a _loong _day. I love Alice though and I don't want to upset her. Speaking of Alice, where did she go? As I look around, I notice her behind me. She's not moving and her eyes are glazed over. I should go check on her. I think that she is having a vision.

"Alice. Alice.. ALICE!" Jeez, that girl can zone out.

"What Bella? I was just having a vision." No shit Sherlock.

"I know Alice. What did you see?" This is worrying me. She told me she didn't see herself having any visions while we were here.

"Bella… You don't want to know." Here I started protesting. "I will tell you. Just not here." Okay, now I am freaking out. Alice always makes sure she tells me, especially after what happened last year.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know where my family was. They said they would be here. Where are they? Alice promised. Where is my best friend? Where's my boyfriend? Where are my mom and dad? Where are my brother and sister? Where are Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward? I'm beginning to panic. _

"_Bella." Oh my god who is that?_

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wow. I didn't know I could scream._

"_Bella, it's me Alice." Alice. Right. Best friend. Not a serial killer._

"_You scared me. Where have you been? I've been freaking out. You guys promised you would be here. It's my birthday, Alice. You weren't here. Why weren't you here?" I'm really worried for them._

"_Bella, we had to leave. The Volturi came after us." It's fine they just had to leave because the Volturi came…after…OH MY GOD! THE VOLTURI CAME AFTER THEM!!_

"_Alice. Why didn't you tell me? You guys could have been killed. I've been worried sick that you forgot and you've just been fighting the Volturi." I thought she trusted me._

"_Bella. I couldn't tell you. Aro would have read my mind and known you knew." _

"_I don't care. You guys are my life. Do you know what that would have done to me if you died?"_

"_Yes. I did. I had a vision of it." Oh she had a vision did she?_

"_YOU HAD A VISION AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" That's right, bitch, I'm pissed._

"_I'm sorry Bella. Just calm down. I don't want to have to do it myself." Stupid all-seeing empathic vampire._

"_You know what Alice? Don't talk to me. You didn't tell me and now I can't trust you."_

"_Bella." _

"_Save it for someone who cares, Alice."_

_FLASHBACK END_

We didn't talk for six months. So she better tell me what's going on. If neither one of us wants to go back to that, she better tell me.


End file.
